Flame in the Darkness
by LilibetIvashkov
Summary: Sydney Sage 17 seems to have the perfect life. Only its a lie. Her home life is a stuggle with arguments with her aunt and having to protect herself from the sleazy guys her aunt brings home. But in all the darkness she experience comfort,lust,passion,and possibly love after metting Adrian Ivashkov. The only thing is he happens to be 26...oh yeah,he's also her art teacher;)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction inspired by Richelle Mead's Bloodlines Series

WARNING: Mature Content. For 18 years of age and up.

Flame in the Darkness

by LilibetIvashkov

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the pictures. Not the characters. Not Bloodlines. I only came up with this story line.

Chapter One

"Turn that fucking music down Sydney! I have a headache and it's too early to be blasting your music!" Carly yells from the room down the hall. AKA, my aunt. Carly is only 27 years old, but since she's the only family I have, she's my legal guardian. My mom was ten years older than Carly and she and I also share the same age gap.

"Maybe if you weren't hung over on a Monday morning the music wouldn't be too loud for you," I mumble to myself as I walk over to my iHome and turn the music off.

Today is the first day of my Junior Year of high school and everything is going to be perfect this year. I'm popular, captain of the varsity volleyball team, dating the varsity football captain/quarterback and did I mention I'm sporting a 4.0 GPA? I have to keep that last part to myself though because otherwise my high school social status would be destroyed, and let's face it, keeping busy is the only thing that stops me from thinking about the accident that killed my parents and my sister. So, how better to keep busy than being popular?

My makeup is done perfectly with a more natural look. My dark blonde hair is straightened and parted to the side with just the right amount of messiness so as not to appear like I'm trying too hard, yet still hard enough. Now all I have to do is get dressed.

I slip on my high-wasted white lace shorts; Pair it with a mint colored sleeveless button- up blouse; add some nude wedges and I am ready for my first day back at school. As I am looking in the mirror I realize that I just wish I had managed to lose some more weight over the summer. I mean sure going from 112 pounds to 107 pounds is great and all, but going from 112 to 105 would have been better. I guess I'll just have to keep working on my weight lose.

I go downstairs to grab some cereal for breakfast and think better of it. If I am going to lose this weight, I better stick with an apple. The sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen makes me pause while I'm cutting my apple into small chunks. An annoyed sigh escapes me as I see that it's not Carly who has entered the kitchen, but her on again off again boyfriend Keith.

"Good morning Sydney," Keith says with a wink.

"Put a shirt on Keith," I reply. Sure Keith may be good looking, but he's a total sleaze ball.

"I have a better idea," he says as he puts a hand on my ass. "How 'bout we get this shirt and these shorts off of you."

I step out of his reach, throw away the apple, grab my car keys and leave for school. I know I'll be a little early, but I can't stand to have Keith's creepy eyes or roaming hands on me. He's never tried to force himself on me but he's always looking at me and touching me and making suggestive comments. I told Carly once and she got mad at me saying something about me being jealous and wanting Keith all to myself. So I don't bother telling her anymore and instead just try to avoid creepy Keith as much as possible.

I take the long way to school so by the time I get there all my friends and boyfriend Trey is waiting for me in the parking lot. I hop out of my 2012 black Chevy Cruz, grab my bag and head over to them. They all greet me as I approach and Trey puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Sydney OMG! You look so cute!" My friend Kristin gushes.

"Totally cute!" Laurel agrees, although unlike Kristin I know that Laurel is only sucking up to me. Let's just say I wasn't all for her hanging out with us but since she's dating Micha there isn't much of a choice. I might be popular but making fun of others is not my things, but it seems to be Laurels favorite way to pass the time.

The bell rings and my friends all start to head inside and I start to follow. That is until Trey has me pinned up against his car and starts kissing me. He knows I don't like public displays of affection so he always waits till no one is watching. Trey's a nice guy and I like kissing him don't get me wrong it's, well…it's nice but it isn't like the way people always describe kissing someone they're insanely attracted to or in love with.

I'm definitely attracted to him; I mean he's the best looking guy in school, but they just isn't that spark or electricity I thought there would be when we first started going out four months ago. I thought that maybe with time that spark would come but it never has. And trust me I wish it would because it would make things much easier between us.

"Syd?" Trey asks keeping me pinned against his car.

"Yeah?" keeping it to myself that I hate when he calls me 'Syd'.

"When do you think you'll be ready? For sex I mean. You know with me?" It kind of throws me off that he seems kind of nervous about asking me this. Trey is not a nervous kind of guy. In fact I have never seen him be anything but confident.

I decide that maybe it is time I had sex with Trey. It makes me a bit uneasy thinking about losing my virginity, but I know Trey would treat me well and I have to lose it sometime. All my other friends have lost their virginity so I guess it's my time.

"Well, I think I'll be ready soon," I say. "Homecoming is at the beginning of next month. Do you think you could wait one more month?"

A smile forms on his face and he nuzzles my neck. "Yes. Yeah I think I can wait one more month."

_Well _I think to myself, _it's final. In one month I will no longer be a virgin. In one month I will give myself to Trey. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys just realized I spelled Micah's name wrong in chapter one. Sorry! I went back and fixed it though so...yeah! Feel free to let me know if I make any errors like that. Here is chapter two; I hope you enjoy!

Chapter two

My first three classes went by quickly seeing as the teachers all just gave introductions and handed out syllabuses. None of my friends were in any of these classes since all those were advanced classes. Not that my friend are dumb or anything, it's just I have an easier time with memorizing all the material.

My fourth hour is gym, and being the first day and all, we just had a class room day. I got there a little late and there was only one seat available in the back next to a girl I'd never seen before. I've lived in Palm Springs my entire life and pretty much know who everyone is that goes to Amberwood Public High School, so I'm assuming she's new. She has light brown hair and she's a bit pale, but the thing I notice about her the most is how thin she is. I think I would do just about anything to be that thin.

"Hi I'm Sydney Sage. You're new here right." I ask trying to make her feel welcome as I take my seat. I've never been the new kid but I have to imagine its rough leaving everything and everyone you know behind.

"Yeah. I'm Jill Mastrano." She replies with a bit of an uncertain tone.

"Well, welcome to Amberwood. What school did you go to last?" I ask her.

"St. Vladamirs. It's a private school."

"Oh. Why'd you move?"

"Um...well, my parents got a divorce at the end of last school year and I couldn't choose between who I wanted to live with and my older brother had recently moved here and told me if I wanted to live with him he'd have no problem with it so yeah, here I am." Her parents' divorce still seemed to weigh on her but I was surprised by how open she was with someone she had just met. I definitely wasn't ready to talk about my parents and Zoe's death with her.

"I'm sorry about your parents' divorce," I say sympathetically, "but Palm Springs is really great. I think you'll like it here and there's a lot to do too."

"Yeah it seems nice," she replied simply.

Just then the gym teacher silenced us all, and to my complete surprise...another class introduction and another syllabus. How original. I wish teachers didn't do this. Is wish they would just jump right into teaching the class.

I asked Jill if she wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch after class and she seemed relieved to not have to worry about eating alone on her first day. Jill and I didn't really seem to have a lot in common but I liked her. She didn't seem catty or stuck up. In fact she was really sweet and seemed to fit into our group pretty well.

Everyone else liked her too. Well that is except Laurel. I don't think she liked all the attention Jill was getting. Especially from Micah. I could tell Jill didn't really have any interest in him, but as for Eddie, I kept catching her gazing at him and I swear he kept glancing back.

And Trey? Well he was in a very good mood. He kept smiling at me and rubbing my thigh under the table. I was still nervous about the decision I made, but one month should be plenty of time to get over it right? And I did like that I had made Trey so happy.

"Sydney, what are your last two classes of the day?" Kristin asked me and I pulled out my schedule to check.

"Art history and Painting. Both are with some Ivashkov person," I replied.

"That's my older brother. Half brother I mean. That's why our last names are different. We have different fathers, so...yeah," Jill kind of ramble on and I think it must have been a nervous habit because she seemed a bit embarrassed when she was done speaking. I think Micah and Eddie found it charming though with the warm smiles they gave her.

"That's cool," I said. "Maybe he'll give me an A for being friends with you," I added jokingly.

"He's pretty laid back at home but I don't know what he's like as a teacher."

"I guess I'll just have to find out."

"Wait Sydney how do you have two blow off classes when I'm still trying to finish my requirements?" Trey asked me putting his arm around shoulders like usual.

"Didn't I tell you my aunt made me take some summer classes after freshman year?" I asked and he shook his head. My aunt didn't really make me take summer classes, I had chosen to but I wasn't going to tell them that. I also wasn't going to tell them that I had taken classes over this past summer as well.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly. Luckily there was no more talk about my past or present course schedules. Trey walked me to my art history class and left me with a brief kiss on my lips before heading to his next class. As he walked away I heard him say "34 more days." Seemed he had a countdown going. It was actually kind of amusing.

I looked around the class room as I entered and realized my friends must have been right about this being a blow off class because it was filled with seniors who I recognized as the ones that either sleep during class or don't show up at all. There were also a few freshman girls who I figured were here to get there art requirement out of the way.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts, as well as the person behind me because they ran right into my back sending my books flying and me falling on my hands and knees. My knees hit the floor pretty hard so I was almost positive it'd leave bruises. Great.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." An attractive masculine voice said. When I looked up I realized I was staring at the most gorgeous man I think I had ever seen in my entire life. Tall, lean build, dark hair, and when he bent down to help me up I noticed he had the most magnificent emerald green eyes.

He took my hand and it felt like heat and energy invaded my whole body, especially the hand he was holding. I stared at his eyes long enough for it to become embarrassing, only he was staring back and there was something in the look he gave me that made my breath hitch and my heart pick up speed.

We both seemed to snap out of the trance we were in after a few seconds, and he helped me up then proceeded to pick up my belongings and handed them to me. That was when I noticed his attire: Black leather dress shoes. Expensive jeans that hung off his narrow hips with a white dress shirt tucked in that showed off a lean and muscular chest and shoulders. He looked amazing but I also realized that he must be the teacher.

"Th-thanks," I stammered when he handed me my last book. I don't know why I was so nervous and why I couldn't take my eyes away from him. As I went to take my seat I realized it wasn't just me, but it seemed all the girls heads turned when he walked in the room. I also realized the only seat available was front and center.

I kept my head down until I heard him say my name. My head snapped up a little too fast and it seemed like I was prone to embarrassing myself in front of this man. This incredibly gorgeous, sexy...no, no, no. What the hell is wrong with me? He's my teacher!

"Yes Mr. Ivashkov?" The class starts to laugh and a smirk appears on Mr. Ivashkov's lips. God he has nice lips...Ahh stop Sydney!

"I'm only taking attendance, but Sydney do you realize this is the fourth time I've called your name?" He asks standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, no sir. I didn't realize that. I apologize sir," I reply.

"Oh you like formalities. Would you prefer I call you Sydney or Miss Sage?" He asks leaning against his desk. That smirk still playing on his lips.

"Um, I don't know. Whichever you prefer sir," I didn't understand why he was making fun of my "formalities". Sure, I guess I'm more formal around teachers then my peers but that's just how I was raised. My father taught me that using terms such as "sir" and "ma'am" were signs of respect.

"Well, since you're sticking with formalities I suppose I will too Miss Sage," he stated. I was really starting to get annoyed and wished he'd just finish taking attendance and move on.

"Let's finish taking attendance now," wow maybe he's a mind reader. "Miss Sage would you mind standing up and going through the attendance sheet for me," he leaned over my desk and whispered, "something tells me you like to please."

What the hell? I didn't know if he was flirting with me or making fun of me. I figured it had to be the latter considering he's way better looking than me and more importantly my teacher.

His behavior toward me continued for the next two and a half hours. Asking me to pass out textbooks, wipe the board down for him. Oh and my favorite was when he asked me to go "fetch" the syllabuses. Yeah, he literally told me to "go fetch".

There were two reasons I kept doing what he asked of me. One, if my father were still alive and he found out I had refused to do what a teacher asked of me, he would be really disappointed and would lay on the guilt. The second reason was because unfortunately Mr. Ivashkov was right. I do like to please and for some reason, even though he thoroughly embarrassed me and extremely pissed me off, I really wanted to please him.

I practically ran out the door when the bell rang indicating it was the end of the school day. That man was going to drive me insane. There was no way I would survive two and a half hours a day with Mr. Ivashkov.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I can't really explain why there is a nine year age gap between Sydney and Adrian in the story so I thought I would just put it here. There isn't really a reason why I made them those ages. I wanted Sydney to be in high school and I just felt like making Adrian too young seemed weird since he's a teacher. I wrote the summary pretty quickly not really thinking about the age gap. I haven't mentioned his age in the actual story yet so I might make him a bit younger (maybe 24) but I'm not sure yet. I don't really know how long it takes to get a teaching degree sooo…yeah. I wanted him to be an actual teacher too and not just a student teacher. I'll try to close that age gap a bit.

Although nine years isn't that big of an age gap considering Edward was like 109 and Bella was 17 when they fell in love…Haha, I know it's different since they're vampires and all but still. Okay now I need to stop because I'm just rambling. Sorry this is so long and I hope this helps clear some things up a bit.

Without further ado here is Chapter Three. Hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter Three

"I need to change my schedule Mrs. Weathers," I say as I burst through my counselor's office door panting because I practically sprinted all the way here.

"Sydney you have to make an appointment. There is a long line of students ahead of you who need changes done to the schedule too," she replied seeming a bit annoyed with me.

"Yes ma'am, I know that. Only the thing is…"

"Sydney today was the first day of school. It's always the busiest day in my office. If you really need to change something on your schedule, you will have to make an appointment at the front office desk."

"Please ma'am," I am not above begging at this point, "I have a 4.0 GPA and I am really worried that I won't be able to handle some of my classes."

"Well Sydney this sounds serious," she sighs. "Fine just this once I'll make an exception, but if anyone asks, you are to tell them you made an appointment with me first thing this morning."

"Yes. I promise!" I say enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"

"Let me just pull up your schedule," she say as she's typing and clicking away. I only have to wait a minute or so when she asks, "So what seems to be the class you don't believe you'll be able to handle?"

"Classes actually ma'am. Art History and Painting," I say.

She is giving me a look like…Well she's looking at me like I just told her that vampires exist and that they're roaming the schools hallways. I don't know what is so unbelievable about me wanting to get out of these classes.

"Ma'am, aren't there anymore AP classes available for me to take? Or maybe even an independent study or a teacher's aide position?" I ask, praying that there is.

She asks me to explain why I "feel the need" to switch out of these classes. She doesn't understand that I don't simply "feel the need" to drop these classes, I literally "need" to drop them for my own sanity. Of course I can't tell her this or the fact I'm already losing my mind after the first day because my teacher is incredibly attractive and I think he might find me attractive too.

I know I thought he wasn't flirting with me earlier but he definitely was. Or he just wanted me to think he was for some unknown reason. I try to ignore when guys check me out, but I'm not stupid. I know when they're looking. And Mr. Ivashkov seemed to be looking a lot.

Like when he asked me to wipe down the white board. He purposely tossed the eraser past me so that I had to bend down to get it, not bothering to offer to pick it up for me, instead he just watched as I picked it up. He continued to talk to the class while I cleaned the white board and constantly brushed up against me. When I thought I was finished he told me to stay there because he had to go to the back of the classroom to make sure that I didn't miss any spots. He then scanned my body and didn't even look at the board but kept telling me where to reach to get a spot I missed. I'm pretty OCD about things being clean and I know that I didn't leave any spots the first time.

Oh and did I mention I had to do this during both classes because he made, well asked, me to write the syllabuses down on the board as he went through them to "highlight the important parts".

"Mrs. Weather's it just that, um I'm not good at art so I know I will receive a low grade," I figured this was better than telling her the truth.

"That's not a very good excuse. Listen Sydney, I can switch you out of Painting but not Art History. Unfortunately there aren't any teachers with a planning hour so you'll have to be a teacher's aide," she says and begins to type on her computer again.

"Okay that's fine. I can do that."

"Well it seems there is only one teacher in need of an aide."

"Okay who is it ma'am?"

"Mr. Ivashkov," she says. This has got to be some kind of sick joke. It's like I can't escape him. "Will that work for you?"

"I guess so ma'am. Thank you."

I didn't know how I was going to get through this semester with my sanity still intact. I wish volleyball practice started now instead of late October because I really had some aggression to work off.

When I got home I was thankful that at least Carly and Keith weren't there. Especially Keith because Carly at least pretty much just ignores me. I was at a loss of what to do with my afternoon. No volleyball practice, no homework, and Trey doesn't get out of football practice until 6:00PM.

I decided that the best thing to do was to go for a run and burn some of the calories I consumed at lunch. I was really regretting eating that whole cheeseburger. I don't even know what possessed me to do it but I was definitely feeling guilty now.

When I set out for my run I knew exactly where I didn't want to go, but knew I'd end up there anyway. It only took me about 10 minutes to reach the cemetery. I hated going on runs because I always ended up here which is why I usually just go to the gym. But today I just didn't feel like running in place.

I slowly approached a grave marker that read Jared Sage, my father. We didn't really have the best relationship. He always wanted me to be a super over achiever and always expected me to act proper, even if it was just around family. I loved him though and I know he loved me, I think he just didn't know how to act around children.

He just wanted the best for Zoe and me I guess. When I was five and it was time for me to start kindergarten he insisted that my mom home school me saying that there was no way I could receive a good education at a public school. But after that first year he realized it was too difficult for my mom to teach me at the garage where she worked at as a mechanic. Weird job for a woman I know, but I always admired her for it.

I remember when my father took me to sign up for public school and they wouldn't allow me to enter the first grade and wanted me to repeat kindergarten first. Being so young I didn't really care, but my father was furious that he couldn't talk them into letting me test into first grade. I use to think I had done something wrong that day to upset him.

My father was a practical man. He didn't believe the dead watched over us but felt like we should honor the ones we've lost by acting the way they would have wanted us to if they were still alive. He was also kind of a mystery because my mom was the only one who knew what he did for a living. All I know is that he was gone often and made a lot of money. I touch his grave stone and close my eyes. I hope I'm doing enough to make him proud but I honestly don't think so. Nothing I ever did seemed to be good enough for him.

My relationship with my mom was the complete opposite than what I had with my father. She was this free spirit who loved life and believed you should do what makes you happy. I have no idea what attracted my parents to each other, they were so different.

My parents always use to fight about how Zoe and I were being raised. They constantly had to compromise which is how I ended up in public school. It was part of the compromise.

Whenever my father was away on business, which seemed to be quite often, my mom would always teach me and Zoe about cars and let us finger paint. It always turned into a huge mess and I loved every minute of it. I can't help but smile when I think of those times.

I don't come here often but when I do I usually talk to my mom. Maybe she can hear me and maybe she can't but like I said, she was very much the opposite of my father, so I like to think she is listening.

"Hi mom, today was my first day of school but I'm sure you already know that. You probably already know all about Jill and her brother Mr. Ivashkov. You probably know about what I told Trey this morning too," I sigh and kneel down in front of her grave stone.

"God I wish you were here. I could really use your help about what to do. I mean I already told him yes and when I'd be ready, but now I just don't know, you know? I like Trey and all but he just doesn't make me feel, uh I don't know, passionate or loved. He makes me feel safe but I just don't know if that's enough and I wish it were. I really do because he's a great guy.

"Anyway I just want to let you know I love you and I'll try to visit more than I do," I say as tears start forming in my eyes.

Next to my mom is where Zoe rests. I can't keep the waterfall of tears from pouring down my face. She was only thirteen when she was killed and she was so full of life. She was so much like my mom, wild and free. She looked like my mom too with her brown hair and high cheek bones. She was also the sweetest, kindest person I knew.

"I love you Zoe, and I am so sorry." It's the same thing I always say, the only thing I say to her. Because the guilt I feel is too much to say anything else to her. Because it's my fault her and my parents are dead.

It still feels like it was just yesterday when the crash happened. I had insisted on driving to Pies & Stuff, a local restaurant, for dinner. I remember it was raining really hard that night and my parents didn't want me to drive but I had begged them to let me. They had finally given in. Zoe hadn't been feeling well that day but I had practically dragged her out the door.

I was driving down the highway and we were only about 3 minutes away from Pies & Stuff when I lost control of the car, hydroplaning. The car flipped and rolled into a tree. I don't know if they were killed instantly or not because I woke up in the hospital hours later with a concussion, a broken leg and three fracture ribs. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises.

But I couldn't focus on any of the physical pain I was feeling when the doctor came in and told me I had lost my entire family in the accident. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for their deaths.

One week from today marks the second year of their deaths. One week from today also happens to be my eighteenth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! I just wanted to let you know that I started to make polyvore boards for Sydney's outfits at . I love fashion so I thought that would be fun. My username is lilibetivashkov. It's late for me so I will post the link to it soon and you can check it out if you feel like it. I plan on trying to update my polyvore when I describe a new outfit Sydney wears.

Here's chapter four…Enjoy!

Chapter Four

I thought about showing up to school the next day in sweats but I think my friends would have thought I was crazy because I never wear sweats. But let's face it; I'm already half way to crazy town and I have only known Mr. Ivashkov for less than a day. _I wonder what his first name is. I'll have to ask Jill. _

Back to my outfit though. I decided on a white, floral peplum skirt. Then I paired it with a coral colored long sleeve scoop-neck shirt and white pumps. I looked in the mirror and although my weight hadn't changed since yesterday, I think I still looked good. And if I was being completely honest, I wanted to look good for Mr. Ivashkov. I mean Trey! Yes, I want to look good for Trey, my boyfriend.

The first half of the day went by a little too fast for my liking and it was already lunch time. Jill sat with my group again which had me even more on edge than I already was. I couldn't even eat because I was so nervous about being around Mr. Ivashkov again. So instead I just pushed the food around my plate. I guess that's the upside to my nervousness, I can't eat which means maybe I'll weigh a little less tomorrow.

"Sydney, is something wrong?" Trey asked.

"Of course not! Why would you think something is wrong?" They all gave me strange looks at my too quick response. If any of them didn't think something was wrong before, they definitely must think something is wrong now.

"Well Syd it's just that you've been sitting here for the last 10 minutes staring at your food, not eating or saying anything," he leaned over and whispered in my ear then and asked, "are you nervous about the sex thing? You haven't changed your mind have you?" He sounded a little panicked about that possibilities and it kind of pissed me of. As if me changing my mind about having sex with him on homecoming was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"No," I whispered back. "I just don't feel well. My stomach hurts." It wasn't completely untrue. Trey looked relieved at my reply and the others went back to their conversations, except Jill. She just stared at me for a second like she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

Trey walked me to class again after lunch. Right outside the classroom door he pulled me to him and started kissing me. When I tried to pull away he only deepened the kiss. Trey must have forgotten how I feel about public displays of affection, or maybe he just didn't care anymore. I really wanted to push him away but he's my boyfriend and this is what people in relationships do and so I went along with it.

Right as I felt him start to move his hands lower down my back, I heard someone clear their throat. Somehow I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was too with my luck. I turned around to find Mr. Ivashkov glaring at Trey who looked back confused. I thought that maybe Mr. Ivashkov would walk into the classroom then, but he just kept glaring and Trey.

After an awkward minute of silence Trey walk away and finally Mr. Ivashkov went into the classroom. The final bell rang and I stepped inside.

"Miss Sage it's only the second day of class and your already showing up late?" He announced in front of the whole class.

"I'm not late sir. You saw me right outside of the classroom less than 30 seconds ago," I replied. I didn't know what kind of game he was playing now but I did not like this at all.

"If you are not in your seat by the time the final bell rings than you are tardy. I am sorry but that is school policy Miss Sage and I'm afraid I will have to write you up." He wasn't even smirking, he just looked annoyed.

I knew there was no point in arguing with him seeing as I knew that really was school policy. I took my seat and got out my textbook before he walked up to me with a pink slip in his hand. "Two more of these and you'll have to sit through detention with me," he said then murmured, "What a shame that would be for your boyfriend."

Mr. Ivashkov didn't say anything or even look at me for the rest of class. It was weird considering how he acted, or should I say flirted, with me yesterday. I couldn't figure out what had changed or how anything could change so quickly. Maybe yesterday didn't really happen and my mind was just playing tricks on me.

During painting he had me organize the supply room the whole time. He didn't even come in to check on me. I was so confused. When the bell rang signaling it was the end of the day I waited for the rest of the class to leave before walking up to his desk.

"I finished organizing the supply room Mr. Ivashkov," I don't know why, but it was really bothering me that he had practically ignored me these past two and a half hours.

"Wonderful Miss Sage," he said but his tone of voice didn't match the words he spoke at all.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow sir."

"Goodbye Miss Sage," he said emotionless and not looking at me.

I hesitated before walking out the door. I couldn't understand. Did I do something wrong? Maybe Mr. Ivashkov changed his mind about me, or maybe I had imagined it all along.

I was already in a bad mood when I got home but when I was greeted by Keith I realized I would rather be back in Art History with Mr. Ivashkov ignoring me again.

"Hello Sydney, how was your day," he asked from the kitchen table, scanning my body with his eyes. I hated when he looked at me, it made me feel…dirty somehow, like I'm merely an object for his amusement.

"Where's Carly?" I reply.

"She's still at work." Carly worked at a nursing home and her schedule was constantly changing. "You should try being a little nicer to me Sydney, seeing as I moving in and all."

"Your what?" I ask completely dumbstruck. How could Carly not have mentioned this to me?

"Yep. It seems you and I will be living under the same roof. You should really try putting in an effort to get to know me better." That's when he cornered me. "I certainly wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

I felt a rush of panic, but tried to calm myself. Keith was inappropriate but there was no way he would try anything on me. At least I was pretty sure and I really hoped I was right because looking at Keith now, I realized how much bigger he was than me.

"Get away from me Keith," I said. I hope he didn't hear my voice crack.

"Now why would I do that when that is the exact opposite of what I want to do?"

Luckily before Keith did or didn't try anything, Carly walked in and Keith moved away from me before she noticed. As if spending over two hours a day with Mr. Ivashkov wasn't stressful enough, now I have to deal with living with Keith. I am definitely going to lose my mind.

The rest of the week went by pretty much uneventful. Trey was still counting down the days until we had sex, Mr. Ivashkov ignored me and luckily even though Keith had moved in, Carly was around in the afternoons and evenings so I didn't have to be around him alone at all.

Friday night I met Jill, Kristen and Julia at the football game. Laurel was a cheerleader and I was so grateful for the time alone with some of my real friends. We all cheered on Trey, Eddie and Micah as they played an amazing game.

"Jill, what's your brother's name?" I had been wanting to ask her that same question, but was glad that Julia had asked her instead.

"Adrian. Why?" Jill answered.

"Well I saw him in the hall the other day and geez he's hot. I was just wondering if the name fit the man," she said with a dreamy look on her face. It really made me mad that she was thinking of Mr. Ivashkov, or Adrian, in that way. Or thinking about him at all.

Julia went on and on about how gorgeous Mr. Ivashkov was for the whole game. I wasn't a violent person, but I really wanted to slap her and tell her he was mine, but I couldn't because he wasn't mine.

After the game we all waited for the guys outside of the locker room. Trey ran up to me gathering me in his arms and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"I can't believe we won," he said happily.

"You did great," I said as I hugged him.

"Hey that Angeline girl is having a party at her house. Do you feel like going?" I didn't want to go home and be around Keith, but I also really didn't feel like going to a party. In fact all I wanted to do was go home, shower, do my homework and go to bed.

"Um, how about you guys go. I just don't really feel well."

"Are you okay? You said you didn't feel well a few days ago too," It was sweet that he was worried about me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine it's just a stomach ache. Go. Have fun." He gave me a quick kiss and ran off with everyone but Jill. "Aren't you going to the party?" I asked her.

"No, my brother would be pissed if I went to a party."

"Oh so is he picking you up?" I ask both hoping the answer to that question is a yes and a no.

"No Kristen said she would take me home," she looked around realizing that Kristen had left with everyone else. "Oh I didn't realize she had gone to the party. Would you mind driving me home?"

"Um, I guess not."

She directed me to an apartment complex downtown. It looked really expensive with a door man and everything. She asked me if I wanted to come in and for a moment I thought about it. I was curious to see what Mr. Ivashkov was like outside of school. Jill looked hopeful that I might say yes but I decided with the way Mr. Ivashkov had acted toward me this week, it was probably best I didn't go into his apartment.

I spent my weekend at home doing homework and watching movies. The closer it came to Monday, the more depressed I became. Mr. Ivashkov was still in the back of my mind but right now he wasn't what was consuming my thoughts. Usually if I was avoiding my friends they would show up at my house making me hangout with them, but they all knew what Monday was and knew to give me some time and space. As Sunday night approached all I wanted to do was wake up and have it be Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Waking up Monday morning I had no motivation to do much of anything; I just wanted to forget. Looking outside my window I saw that the weather matched my mood. The sky was grey and it was raining and it was exactly how I felt inside.

For a moment I thought about staying home from school; now that I was eighteen I was able to call myself in so I didn't even need to let Carly know or get her permission. But I think staying home would have made it worse. School actually might take my mind off of today. Plus the fact that I didn't know whether or not Keith planned on hanging around the house made my decision to go to school final.

I throw on a pair of black distressed jeans, black converse and a slouchy plum sweater. I look in the mirror and start to do my make up but I feel like I'm physically exhausted so I just sweep on some mascara, waterproof just in case, and pull my hair up into a messy ponytail.

I was able to avoid both Keith and Carly and drove to school in somewhat of a numb state. Once I parked my car, I sat there for a while watching people scurry into the building. I know I needed to get out of my car but I just couldn't force myself to move just yet. All I could think about was how two years ago on this day the weather was the exact same as it is now.

Once I heard the five minute warning bell ring I decided it was time to get out of my car and go to class. Unlike the other kids who had run into the building, I decided to take my time as the rain soaked my hair and clothing. On my way to class I ran into Mr. Ivashkov and I mean literally. I hadn't seen him because my head had been down.

"Miss Sage did you forget an umbrella today?" He asked, his voice seeming amused. I guess he was back to talking to me, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"I guess," I said my first sentence of the day keeping my eyes on the floor. I start walking away before he tried to engage in more conversation with me.

"Miss Sage where are you formalities? What happened to calling me sir?" he asked. The hallways were empty now that the final bell had rung. He closed the distance between us only mere inches from me. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "I'll admit I quite enjoy when you call me sir."

Any other day this would have had me breathless and completely turned on, usually just looking at him though got those same reactions out of me. But today I just couldn't make myself care because being near him didn't seem to be enough to distract me. And although all last week I wished he had acted the way he was acting now, I really didn't want to play his mind games. So never removing my eyes from the floor, I backed away and tried to walk to my first hour again.

"Where are you going Miss Sage, it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"Class," I replied not stopping or turning around to look at him.

When I walked in late to Advanced Calculus my teacher didn't say anything. In fact no one did because everyone in this town knew what today was. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an announcement on the schools website reminding people to leave me alone today. Apparently Mr. Ivashkov didn't receive that memo.

I told the gym teacher that I didn't feel well and asked if I could go to the nurses office to which he agreed. All I wanted to do was sleep, and avoid Jill. I didn't feel like explaining anything to her and I prayed someone else already told her in advance. I skipped lunch too just in case. The nurse offered to get me something to eat from the cafeteria but I said I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to take a nap but I couldn't fall asleep.

"Sydney," the nurse came up to me. "Why don't you head home and get some rest. Actually I don't want you driving so how about I call your aunt."

"No I'll just go to class," I told her. There was no way in hell I wanted her to call Carly. That would just end up with he being pissed at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah."

I grabbed my bag and headed to Art History. I took my seat and waited to class to start and Mr. Ivashkov began taking attendance.

"Miss Sage?"

Instead of answering I just raised my hand signaling I was here. It wasn't like he didn't already know since on the first day of class the first row, center seat became my assigned seat.

"I saw something interesting in my records and it seems that it is Miss Sage's eighteenth birthday today," he said and the class went completely silent as tears started forming in my eyes. "How about we all sing Happy Birthday to Miss Sage?"

I felt my heart speed up and I was finding it difficult to breathe. I didn't want anyone singing that song to me. Not today, not ever. Thankfully one of my classmates Brayden spoke up on my behalf.

"Mr. Ivashkov, I don't think that's the best idea," he simply stated.

"And why is that?" he asked. He was probably confused as to why the class hadn't just started singing immediately after he had suggested it. I don't know what his expression was though because I kept my head down.

"It's just a bad idea."

"Brayden, are you refusing to sing Happy Birthday to Miss Sage?"

"I think I speak for the entire class when I say we won't be singing that song to Sydney." It was sweet what he was doing but I couldn't stay here any longer as flashbacks to my family singing Happy Birthday to me that morning two years ago started going through my mind. So I grabbed my bag and ran out of the class before I could hear anyone say anything else.

I took off down the road with tears streaming down my face. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to be numb. I couldn't take this pain burning a hole in my chest any longer. I know it's been two years and most people probably think I should be over this but I not. How can I get over murdering my own family?

There was only one thing I knew of that might help me. So with a destination in mind I sped up my car not caring that the rain obscured my vision so much that I could barely see. I had to be numb and soon.

It took me all of about 5 minutes to make it downtown to a bar called Wayside. It was super sketchy, but what me and most Amberwood students found out was they didn't card they just gave you a once over and asked if you were 21 and over. I was a bit nervous to go inside by myself because number one, I had always only come here with a big group of friends and number two, there was always creepy middle aged guys who hung out here.

Numb, I thought. That's why I was here and nothing else mattered. I stepped into the bar and headed straight for the bathroom. I didn't bring a lot of money with me and I also didn't bring my credit cards which meant I was going to have to flirt with some of those creepy guys to get some free drinks. I stripped off my sweater, down to my white tank top and removed my ponytail holder. I knew it wouldn't take much to get the attention of the men in this dump.

I walked up to the bartender who was probably in his mid-forties and had horrible body odor. He gave me a once over as per usual but focused him eyes on my chest for a moment longer.

"You 21?" He asked.

"Yes, would you like to see my i.d.?" I replied. I didn't even bother pretending to reach in my bag because I knew it wasn't necessary.

"Nope I trust you," he smiled. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Hmm, let start out with a shot of tequila. Actually make that three." I said in as flirty tone. I downed all three shots as soon as they were in front of me. Soon I could feel the alcohol working its way into my system. Let the numbing begin I thought to myself.

After that I don't know how many men had bought me drinks and I had no clue how many of those drinks I had. I didn't even really say much to these guys either; at least I didn't think I did. I don't think they would have cared whether I said anything or not though.

Suddenly I just wanted to dance. I stood up from my seat at the bar and stumbled onto the dance floor. There were more people here then when I had first arrived but no one was dancing. I didn't really care though. I started swaying my hips to the rhythm of the music.

Soon someone came up behind me with a drink in their hand and offered it to me. I looked him over and realized he was actually pretty young and quite cute too. Maybe he goes to Carlton, the local college. Whatever, it doesn't matter because he's offering me a free drink. So I smiled at him and accepted it.

I kept dancing as I drink my new drink. He put his hands on my hips from behind and pulled me against him. As I kept drinking and dancing he began exploring my body with his hands and all I could think of was how I wish they were Mr. Ivashkov's hands.

My whole body started feeling heavy and I leaned on…Travis? Ben? I don't know his name. I think he told me but I just don't remember.

"Are you feeling tired?" He asked me. I was and in fact I was so tired that I felt too exhausted to even say anything so I just nodded.

"Let's go back to my place baby. We can have lots of fun there and then get some rest." I knew this was bad and I wanted to say something but all I could do was mumble a quiet "no," and shake my head slightly.

"Oh I think you do baby," he said as he started carrying me out of the bar. All I could think was no, no, no, and I tried saying it and pushing him away but my limbs felt like cooked spaghetti. What was wrong with me?

The sun had almost set all the way when he brought me outside and threw me into his car. I think I was crying and I wanted to scream when he closed the door and got on top of me. He started kissing my neck and then with one hand he began unbuttoning his jeans while his other hand was on my breast.

Once his jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned, he ripped my tank top practically down the middle. All too soon he was unzipping my jeans. Right when I thought he would start to pull them down, he was gone. I heard some thuds and grunts as if someone were in pain. Then I was being lifted out of the car.

I was afraid that some other guy from the bar decided to take me instead and have his way with me. Either way things were not looking good for me. I felt then rain begin to soak my half naked body and I began to shiver. But when I was in the strangers arms and looked up I realized it wasn't a random guy from the bar. It was Mr. Ivashkov. I don't think I have ever been so happy to see anyone in my entire life and I didn't know how he found me but I didn't care I was just relieved.

"Sydney, are you okay?" he asked looking extremely worried about me. Had I been sober I would have probably said I was fine because that's always my response to that question. But I wasn't and I wanted to tell him so but I physically couldn't. I didn't know what was wrong with me but it didn't feel like normal drunkenness.

I was so tired and couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I felt safe with him. I heard him say, "You'll be okay Sydney; I'll take care of you. I promise." He said and that was all I remember before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you all for the review and for following my story. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I changed it like a hundred times. I think it turned out alright. Hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Six

I wake up with slight headache and I feel a bit more sober, but still a little hazy. I look around and sit up because I have no idea where I am or how I got here. There is no one in this bedroom with me. The bed I'm in is big with black silk sheets and a black comforter. The furniture looks expensive and dark and the walls seem to be either a grey or blue. It's hard to tell because it's dark outside and the only light is coming from a small lamp across the room on the dresser.

That's when I remember the guy at the bar. He had taken me outside and put me in his car and started to undress me. Panic set in. Oh my god! This must be his place and he took me here after he had sex with me in his car and then he must have had sex with me again.

Just as I was about to get up and run for the door, it opened. My breathing started to slow a bit when I saw who it was, but I was so confused. Why was Mr. Ivashkov at Travis, or whatever his name was, place.

"You're awake. That's good," he said as he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed I was on and sat down next to me. A sad smile formed on his lips. He looked so adorable, but I couldn't understand what was going on. He reached his hand up and brushed some strands of hair out of my face, placing them behind my ear. I don't know what exactly had happened but he made me feel at ease.

"How are you feeling Sage?" he asked me as he took one of my hands in his and began rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. The way he called me 'Sage' did something to my heart. The intensity in his stare was too much and I looked down at our hands instead. I noticed that his knuckles were bruised and there were cuts on them too.

"How did I get here Mr. Ivashkov?" I asked ignoring his question. He didn't answer right away and I looked up and he almost looked like he was in pain.

"Please don't call me Mr. Ivashkov unless you have to. We aren't at school so please, call me Adrian." I had never said his first name out loud and I was kind of afraid to. I guess I was afraid that it would make my feelings for him stronger somehow.

"How did I get here?" I asked deciding not to call him anything at all. It was becoming hard for me to keep sitting and I think he realized that because he adjusted my pillows and motioned for me to lie back down. To my surprise he laid down beside me looking into my eyes. This time I didn't look away.

"You don't remember?" He asked and I just shook my head. "Well, Jill and I were on our way home from dinner and when we drove by Wayside she pointed out that your car was there. I got a bad feeling because of how you had run out of class earlier and so I parked my car and told Jill to stay in there while I checked to see if you were inside." He scooted a little closer to me and took my hand in his again.

"I looked all over the bar and then described you to the bartender and asked if he had seen you. He said some guy had carried you out just a few minutes before. I ran out and into the parking lot and started walking around each car. I was just hoping this guy hadn't driven away with you." He took a deep breath and looked down. "Then I saw some guy on top of you and you were crying. Everything went red. I opened the door, which luckily he didn't lock, pulled him off of you and I just kept hitting him. I couldn't make myself stop until Jill ran over to me, shaking me saying that he was unconscious and that we needed to get you out of there. Your shirt was ripped open and your jeans were undone. You passed out shortly after I picked you up, probably from whatever he gave you." He wasn't looking at me so I put my hand under his chin and gently tilted it up until his eyes met mine.

"Thank you," I said and it just didn't seem to be enough so I added, "for saving me." I started to remember feeling weird after that drink that guy had given me and realized he must have slipped something in it. I was glad I was with Adrian because otherwise I would be freaking out about it.

Adrian was still holding my other hand but I wanted more contact with him. I slid my hand from his chin up to his cheek and then he rested his other hand on top of mine. Both my hands felt like they were on fire. We were silent for a few minutes just looking at each other. This should feel weird or awkward, but somehow it felt peaceful. He broke the silence.

"I would have killed him if Jill hadn't been there. I wanted to. I still do."

"Why?" It startled me that he wanted to take someone's life, no matter if they were a bad person or not.

"Because he hurt you and was going to hurt you worse. And when somebody hurts someone I care about, well, it makes me want to hurt them."

"You care about me?" I asked, my breath catching.

"Yes Sage. I care about you a lot, so much so that it's probably considered inappropriate by some." He was being so open and honest with me. No mind games, just raw honesty and in that moment I wanted to kiss him more than I ever had in the past week that I had known him. He started to lean his head towards me and I closed my eyes preparing for him to kiss me.

"How's she do…" I heard Jill ask and immediately I pulled away from Adrian looking embarrassed.

"Well she's awake Jill," Adrian said sounding and looking annoyed. He didn't move away from me or stop holding my hand and I wondered what Jill must have thought about what she was witnessing.

I let go of Adrian's hand and sat up. "Jill this isn't what it looks like," I start to say and realize I have no idea how to explain this because I don't even really know what's happening.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to sleep. Goodnight Sydney. I'm glad you didn't get rape…umm, I mean, well I'm just glad that you're okay," she stopped herself from rambling and went out the door closing it. I lay back down.

Adrian and I were both quiet for a few moments. I figured since he broke the silence last time I would start up the conversation this time. I had some questions to ask and I needed to know how he really felt about me because I was still unsure. One minute he was hot and then he was cold. I decided to start with a less serious topic.

"So, whose night shirt am I wearing?" I had noticed it earlier and was going to ask but got distracted. I really hoped it wasn't a girlfriend of his.

"Oh it's Jill's. You're clothes were soaked and your shirt was ripped and I wanted you to be comfortable so Jill helped me change you out of those and into this." He had that same nervous rambling that Jill had the habit of. I blushed when I realized how exposed I had been to Adrian when I was unconscious. I didn't care if Jill saw me stripped down, but Adrian, well I just hoped he liked what he saw.

He must have noticed me blush because he said, "Don't worry Sage I didn't look. Much." When he smirked and looked at what wasn't covered up with the blanket of my body I had a feeling he had liked what he seen and it made me would feel more relaxed. Then I remembered something.

"Oh no," I said.

"What is it?" He asked looking worried again.

"I don't know what happened to my purse. I don't think I had it with me when that guy carried me out."

"Sage it's okay; I got your purse from the bartender when I asked if he'd seen you."

"Thank god." I don't know what I would have done without it. "What time is it?" I asked; I really hoped it was Tuesday now.

"It's a little after one in the morning," he said and a let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. It was officially Tuesday and I was relieved that I could just forget about the last 24 hours. "Shit I should have looked up your aunt's number and called her. She's probably worried sick, but it's just I wanted to take care of you," he said sheepishly. Geez he was making me blush a lot tonight.

"No it's fine. It's probably for the best that you didn't," I replied. If Carly would have had to pick me up and take care of me, it would have just started an argument. I would much rather be here with Adrian than at home with her and Keith.

"What do you mean? I'd be going crazy if Jill didn't show up by her curfew. By now I would have probably called the police and reported her missing," he said in a light tone but I got the feeling that he was actually serious.

"Well first off I'm eighteen now and since I started living with Carly, I haven't had a curfew. We just kind of stay out of each other's way." I didn't want to talk about my relationship with Carly so I decided to change the subject. "Why am I in your bed and not Jill's, or on the couch or something?"

"Well, Jill's bed is way too small to share with another person and the couch just isn't as comfortable. " He smirked before saying, "Is it so bad for me to want you in my bed Sage."

"It's probably considered inappropriate by some," I said using his words from earlier. "Mr. Ivash… I mean, umm well, what is this," I asked motioning between the two of us. I decided to just come out and ask the question that's been eating away at me. "Do you have feelings for me or am I just going crazy?"

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Sage, last Monday when I saw you for the first time, I didn't see you as one of my students. You were just this beautiful woman who I accidentally knocked over," he said and chuckled to himself; I stayed quite waiting for him to continue. "For a moment I forgot where we were or that I was a teacher; all I could do was stare at you. And then when it was time for class to start I just wanted to be near you, which is why I flirted with you that day, even though I may have come across as an ass." He paused and looked at me. "I don't know how to explain it exactly. There's just something about you Sage."

"Why'd you turn cold then the next day," I couldn't help but ask.

"Because apparently I'm not as stealth as I'd like to think." I looked at him confused. "Jill heard some other students talking about how I was flirting with you. She said she had met you and thought you were great," he said.

"But?" I asked knowing there was more.

"But she said I couldn't have you. She reminded me that I could lose my job and that you were a minor. She also told me about your perfect boyfriend." His jaw clenched at his mention of Trey. "I knew Jill was right and told myself to just let whatever I was feeling for you go. But you have no idea how hard it was to try to ignore you last week."

"So what was with yesterday? And right now?"

"Well last week was misery." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Sage, I don't exactly understand my own feelings for you because I've never felt this way about someone so quickly, but I realized that I couldn't just let them go. I couldn't just let you go." It became harder to breath after he said that to me. "I made a deal with myself that I would wait to pursue you until you were eighteen," he smiled then. "Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait very long."

"So that's why you stopped being cold to me yesterday."

"Yeah. At first I thought I had blown it with you already because you just seemed to want to get away from me."

"I didn't, it's just," he interrupted me before I could continue.

"You don't have to explain Sage. Jill told me about the accident," he said taking my hand again. I guess someone informed Jill and she told Adrian. I was grateful that I didn't have to explain it myself.

"So what now," I asked unsure.

"Now this." He pulled my body against his and put his lips on mine. I briefly hesitated because he caught me by surprise. The kiss started out slow and sweet. His lips were warm and soft. He traced my lower lip with his tongue as if asking permission to enter. When I began parting my lips his tongue started to explore my mouth. He was soon kissing me hard and rough, and it sent tingles through my body. Him kissing me made me feel things I had never felt before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

I woke up to the sound of Adrian's alarm and a horrible headache. My back was pressed against his front and one of his arms was draped over my waist. The alarm was on the side of the bed I was sleeping on so I hit the off button and turned to face him. It seemed the alarm didn't wake him.

Looking at Adrian now brought back the memories from last night. He had been so sweet and had admitted to having feelings for me. And that kiss. It was like my lips still tingled from that kiss. Things didn't go further than kissing, but it was by far the best kiss I ever had. Unfortunately the kissing had come to a stop shortly after it had begun because he said he wanted me to rest and added that we would talk in the morning.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I didn't want to wake him, but we both had to be at school today seeing as it was Tuesday. I wasn't looking forward to going to school hung over. I leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He stirred a bit but didn't wake. Knowing he felt the same way about me as I felt about him made me feel more bold than usual.

I gently rolled him onto his back and straddled his hips. I leaned over and gave him another soft kiss on his lips. Then I feathered more soft kisses up his cheek, to his ear and down his jaw. As soon as I started kissing his neck I heard him moan and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sage, putting you in my bed was definitely a good idea," he smirked, keeping his eyes closed. "This is the best wakeup call I've ever gotten."

"Well, you slept through your alarm and it Tuesday so,"

"About that I was thinking," he said then opened his eyes to look at me. A small smile replaced his smirk. "Good morning."

"Good morning," I said and smiled back. He sat up and gave me a kiss then leaned against his headboard.

"Anyway I was thinking we should take the day off. We need to discuss some things and I can only imagine what your head must feel like."

"It does hurt but I don't know about skipping," I said. I might sneak into bars but I haven't ever been one to skip school because I always worry it would take a toll on my grades.

"Oh come on Sage. It's only the second week of school and I happen to know you're a straight A student." He must have noticed my confused expression because he added, "I may have taken a peek at you records."

"Why were you looking at my records?" I asked

"Because I had to find out how long I would have to wait until you were eighteen." The way he said it, I was surprised he didn't add a "Duh" at the end. He pulled me closer to him and whispered against my lips. "Please." How could I say no?

"I guess missing one day won't be too bad."

"Trust me Sage, I'll make it worth your while." He kept one hand on my waist and trailed the other one up into my hair before crushing his mouth to mine. The kiss was deep and passionate and ended way too soon. "I have to tell Jill we won't be going and we both have to call in," he said but made no attempt to move me off of him. I started to move off him but he tightened his grip on my hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You just said you have to get up to talk to Jill," I replied.

"No I said I had to talk her." He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his phone. He smirked at me and dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "No, I really couldn't get up and come to your room to talk to you because I'm busy." I couldn't hear her reply. "She's fine," he winked at me before continuing. "She's a bit hung over though so we won't be going in today." He paused listening to her speak. "Well I have to take care of her and we have some things we have to talk about anyway so I figured no time like the present." He took a lock of my blonde hair and began twirling it around his finger. "You can take the car, the keys are on the kitchen island. Have a good day at school." "Yeah I'll tell her. Bye Jill."

"So what did she say?" I asked curious what she said about Adrian and me.

"Not much. She wanted to know how she was getting to school and wanted me to tell you she's glad you're not feeling too bad this morning." He sighed, "We are going to have to talk to her when she comes back after school."

"Talk to her about what?"

"About you and me," he said. "Sage, I know that even though you're now legally an adult, we still aren't technically allowed to date since I'm your teacher."

"So than what are we suppose to do?"

"What we're supposed to do is forget any of this ever happened and move on with a strictly student/teacher relationship," he said and I almost started to panic. "But I can't do that. I know that we barely know each other, but…I don't know how to explain it." He exhaled a long breath then looked right into my eyes. "Sage it's like I'm a moth and you're the light. I'm just drawn to you."

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"Well, no one beside Jill can know at this point," he was going to say more before I interrupted.

"You think it's okay to tell Jill?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"Sage she already knows. And I know she won't tell, so yes I think we can tell Jill, even though I'm almost one hundred percent sure she already knows." He took both my hands in his and entwined our fingers together. "We just have to be careful. If we go out somewhere it'll have to be in the next town over. We can also be together here; people would just assume you were hanging out with Jill."

"So we're going to do this?" I asked as a hopeful smile came across my face.

"As long as you want to, then yes."

"I do."

"Good because I most definitely do." He kissed me and again was the one to break the kiss. I wish he could wait at least like, I don't know…an hour or two. "Sage you should send a text to Trent letting him know it's over between the two of you."

I had completely forgotten all about Trey up until this point. Here I am in Adrian's bed while I'm still dating another guy. I'm a worse person than I thought.

"His name's Trey and I can't do that," I said.

"I don't care what the fuck his name is and what do you mean you 'can't do that'?" His jaw clenched. I think he thought I meant that I couldn't break up with Trey.

I sighed, "I mean I can't break up with him over the phone, especially through a text message. It's rude and inconsiderate."

"Sage it doesn't matter how you do it. Either way he's going to be pissed off and hurt. I think it's better to do it now then wait."

"Just let me do this my way," I decided to add a, "Please Adrian." Hoping that by saying his name it might distract him from this whole Trey thing; I was right; it did.

"Do you know that's the first time you've called me 'Adrian' and not 'Mr. Ivashkov'?" He asked me.

"No. I didn't realize that," I lied so I didn't have to explain myself.

"I really like when you say my name," he whispered. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I really like when I say your name too, Adrian."

We spent the rest of the morning in bed kissing. His hands explored my body just as mine did his but it never went further than that. Making out had never felt like this with Trey. It was always nice, but kissing Adrian somehow made me feel alive and sexy and in all honesty, it really got me hot. One thing was tugging at the back of my mind and causing my nerves to spike though. I didn't know when or how to tell Adrian that I was a virgin.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, they really help and I love hearing what you all think. Sorry this chapter is so short but I plan on posting chapter 9 really really soon.

Just wanted to let you know that I am going to start writing another Sydrian story soon because I am pathetically obsessed with them and I'm not ashamed to admit it. All I will tell you is that Adrian will be a vampire in that one! But I just wanted to give everyone a heads up if you see it I didn't want anyone thinking that I was abandoning this story because I'm not. This story still has a long ways to go!

Hope you keep reading and I hope you like this chapter

Chapter Eight

My day with Adrian flew by. We had been sitting on the couch, talking and getting to know each other a little better when Jill walked into the apartment. I felt extremely awkward because I didn't want this new relationship with Adrian to interfere with my friendship with Jill.

"Hey guys," she said as she entered the living room. I could tell she felt a little awkward too.

"Hey Jill, take a seat," Adrian replied. Jill sat down on a chair that was across from the couch. I stayed quiet, too nervous to say anything and let Adrian tell her. "So Sydney and I have done some talking," he began and took my hand in his, "and we've decided that we are going to give this thing between us a chance." I could tell he was finding it difficult to come up with the right words even though he trusted her.

"You mean you're going to pursue you feelings for each other and start dating?" she asked, her face expressionless.

"Yes."

"Even though you could both get in trouble if anyone were to find out?"

"We may not have known each other for that long but we both feel strongly enough about one another that we're willing to take that risk." I was a bit surprised by how serious he was being. No jokes or smirking so far.

"And you both understand the risks right? Adrian you could lose your job and you'd probably never be able to teach again," then she looked at me and said. "And Sydney, not only would you earn yourself a bad reputation, but if people found out it would probably ruin your chances at getting into any of the top colleges you apply to."

I hadn't even thought about that. My relationship with Adrian could possibly ruin my whole future. I pushed those thoughts aside though because I had to believe it could all work out. I took a deep breath before replying. "Yes Jill I understand. This is what we both want. I just hope you aren't mad at me and that we can still be friends." This whole conversation was kind of weird. I felt like Adrian and I were two little kids being scolded for doing something bad, which I guess in a way we were.

"I'm not mad at you Sydney; I'm not mad at either of you. It's just that I don't want either of you getting in trouble." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I respect you decision and I'll try to help you guys out in keeping your relationship a secret."

I was so happy and completely relieved that I stood up and gave Jill a hug. "Thank you Jill."

"No problem, but you have to promise me that your relationship won't get in the way of our friendship and that you'll still make time to hang out with me," she said lightly and I laughed.

"I promise."

I helped Adrian cook dinner while Jill did her homework. I didn't eat much of the pasta we had made and I was glad that neither of them seemed to notice. Sitting at the dinner table with the two of them felt good and the conversation seemed to flow easily.

When dinner was done I tried to help clean up but Adrian said him and Jill had worked out a plan when she first moved in with him. Whoever cooks doesn't have to clean. I still felt bad that she was cleaning up by herself.

Adrian said I could stay over another night and just borrow some clothes from Jill, but I thought it was probably best if I went home. Mainly though I was just worried that Adrian would want to have sex. I'll admit that, yes, I did want to have sex with him, but I wasn't ready to tell him that I was a virgin. He was so much more mature than me and probably has had a lot of experience. I was also worried that if I did have sex with him that I wouldn't compare to the other women he's been with and since our relationship had just started it probably wouldn't be too hard for him to end it.

He drove me back to the bar so that I could pick up my car. We sat in silence for a moment before I decided to get out of the car. But the second my hand touched his cars handle he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips but like a lot of the kisses we had shared today the kiss got more intense. Before I knew what was happening I was sitting on his lap.

My hands were in his hair while his hands kept running up and down my back, each time pulling my shirt up a bit more. Well it was actually one of his shirts, seeing as my tank top from yesterday had been ripped and I didn't know what happened to my sweater. When I told him I needed to borrow a shirt I expected him to give me one of Jill's shirts to borrow, but instead he gave me one of his own button up shirts and said he wanted me to sleep in it. I could still feel the heat in my face from when he had told me that, or maybe it was just from our current kiss.

I broke the kiss fearing that someone might see us and recognize one of us, or worse recognize both of us. I reluctantly climbed off of his lap and got out of his car without a word. It wasn't until I was getting in my own car that I realized he had followed me. Once I was seated, he lowered himself down to my level and kissed my forehead.

"Drive careful Sage."

"I will," I smiled at how sweet he was being.

"Will you let me know when you get home?" he asked and I nodded. He gave me one last soft kiss before walking back to his car.

I couldn't help but smile on my drive home. By some miracle Adrian Ivashkov actually felt the same way about me as I did him. A big part of me couldn't believe it and I hoped that if this was a dream that I wouldn't wake up from it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Like I had predicted Carly didn't notice that I hadn't come home the night before. Unfortunately though, Keith did.

"Hey Sydney, who was the lucky guy?" he asked when I walked in the door. I ignored him and went straight to my room. I was exhausted so I brushed my teeth quickly, took off my jeans and hopped into bed before dialing Adrian's number.

"Hi Sage," he said when he answered. His voice was so deep and sexy.

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know that I got home okay."

"That's good, I'm glad." He paused and I wasn't sure if he was waiting for me to say something. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm just in bed," I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in bed too. I was just finishing grading some papers." There was another pause and then I heard what sounded like papers being moved. "Sage, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"Umm, I guess," I replied a bit nervous about what he planned on asking me.

"What are you wearing?" he whispered and I giggled.

"I'm wearing your shirt of course," I whispered back and I heard him groan. I knew where this was headed and seeing as how I didn't have any sexual experience, there was no way I would be good at phone sex. So I decided to tell Adrian about my sexual status and get it over with; plus I figured it would be easier to say over the phone. "Adrian, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Sage," he asked concerned.

"I've never," I started to say then paused.

"You've never what?"

"Had sex before," I said slowly. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a minute and I was worried he was trying to figure out a way to end things.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you upset or like, turned off from me?" I heard him chuckle before he answered.

"Honestly Sage, I'm relieved," he said.

"Why? Wait you're not a virgin too are you?" I asked confused about why my being a virgin would make him relieved. He laughed really loud at this and I felt completely embarrassed.

"No," I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. "No I am not a virgin. I'm relieved to know that you are because I don't think I could stand the thought of you being with another man."

"So you don't like me any less?" I asked wanting to make sure I really understood what he was telling me.

"Sage, if anything it makes me like you more," he replied and I smiled. "I like knowing that I'll be your first."

"What makes you think I'm going to have sex with you?" I teased.

"Because you're totally hot for me," he stated.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, it's a fact," he said. "But don't worry Sage, I'm hot for you too. Especially thinking about you sleeping in my shirt. I'm sure I'll definitely dream about that tonight." Heat rushed through my body and I felt like butterflies were fluttering around in my lower stomach.

"Adrian," I said then sighed.

"I wish you would have stayed the night again Sage," he said.

"I kind of wished I did too."

"I want you to know that I wouldn't have forced you to do anything you didn't want to do," he said quietly. I really didn't want to talk about or even think about what happened in the bars parking lot last night.

"I know you wouldn't have. I trust you."

"Good," he paused before finishing. "I think I should let you get some rest. I'm sure you're still pretty tired." I didn't want to end the phone call, but he was right; I was exhausted.

"Yeah, goodnight Adrian."

"Damn, have I told you how much I love when you say my name," He asked and I laughed softly.

"I think you told me multiple times today actually."

"Just wanted to make sure. Goodnight Sage."

"Goodnight again Adrian." I made sure to hang up first. I didn't want to come across as like needy or pathetic, even though really I was.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and stressful day. I had to break up with Trey which I felt really bad about, I'd have to be around Adrian and not be able to flirt or touch or kiss him, which drove me mad thinking about, and to top it all off I was going to have to spend my afternoon and evening catching up on the work I missed in my classes today. Yeah, I definitely wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"Syd, what do you mean," Trey said after I told him it was over. "You're not breaking up with me." It was pissing me off a little that he seemed so confident that this was a joke or something.

"Yes I am Trey. I'm sorry and I hope we can still be friends." It was true; I did still want to be his friend.

"I don't want to be your friend Sydney," he said. He looked hurt now and it made me feel awful. "Why? What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong Trey. I just don't feel for you the way you feel for me." I couldn't tell him that there was someone else because he'd ask who. It was just easier this way and it was still the truth, just not all of it. "You're a really great guy and…," he walked away before I finish what I was saying.

By lunch it seemed everyone in the school had found out about Trey's and my breakup. The only people who knew I was planning on doing this was Jill and Adrian so I guess Trey had told people. I was glad I wouldn't have to tell people but whatever Trey had said to them had them start picking sides. And most of them weren't choosing my side, but luckily Julia, Kristin and of course Jill, sat with me at lunch. Julia and Kristin were also nice enough not to bring it up.

About half way through lunch I got a text message from Adrian. I was worried someone might see it so I tried to be very discrete.

_Adrian: Heard you dumped Ray :)_

_Me: Trey. And yes I did._

_Adrian: Good. You should come to class early._

_Me: I cant leave lunch early. My friends will want to know why._

_Adrian: Tell them you have to pick up your work from me from being absent._

_Me: I be there soon!_

_Adrian: Can't wait Sage ;)_

My friends easily bought the story; well I'm sure Jill knew the truth though. When I walked into Adrian's classroom he immediately dragged me into the art supply closet. He shut the door and pinned me against it before kissing me hard on the mouth. He must have had a mint after his lunch because he tasted like spearmint. My hands tangled in his hair and his hands roamed the sides of my body.

Suddenly his hands moved down, behind my thighs and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he started trailing hot fiery kisses down my neck to my collar bone. I tilted my head against the door loving the feeling of his lips trailing lower and lower. He removed one of his hands and started to unbutton my blouse while returning his lips to my own. I put my hands on his shoulders when he start running a hand up my now bare stomach and when he started kissing my breasts, right above my bra, a moan escaped my lips. He pulled back when we heard the five minute warning.

"I really wish this didn't have to end Sage."

"Me too," I said still trying to catch my breath. He smiled at me before placing me back on my feet.

"We'll just have to continue this tonight at my place," he said with a wicked smirk.

"Adrian, I have to catch up on my homework," I said while buttoning my blouse back up.

"You can do it at my place." I gave him a pointed. "I swear I won't distract you. Well at least not on purpose; I know how badly you want me."

"Fine, but no distracting me till I'm done with my work." I said before walking into the classroom.

"Promise," I heard him whisper back.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so Sorry I haven't updated in a while I actually recently started cosmetology school and I have been extremely busy. Things are slowing down a bit for the next week or so I promise to update both of my stories soon. I just wanted you all to know that I'm not giving up on either of my stories, I've just been really really busy. I'm also sorry I got your hopes up by posting this but I wanted to let you all know what was going on if you were wondering why I haven't updated.

Again sorry for the wait but I promise to update soon! Thanks for all your follows/favs/reviews!


End file.
